


Home Invasion

by Beammeupbroadway



Series: Falsettos Modern AU [2]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Cuddling, Dogs, Fluff, M/M, and the obvious arguments that come with thus pair, but mostly just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beammeupbroadway/pseuds/Beammeupbroadway
Summary: Marvin rushes home from work being told something strange is going on at his house and assuming the worst, but the scenario which greets him is even worse than he had imagined. Falsettos modern AU.





	

Marvin's day had been pretty uneventful as far as he was concerned, which is why it was especially unexpected when he was on his way back from work and he received a text from Cordelia, only containing the words _**Weird sounds from ur house, hope u r ok!!! xxx.**  _

_Shit._

Marvin was frozen. What weird sounds? Was Whizzer in trouble? Had someone broken in? Was he seeing someone else? In his own house? 

None of those options sounded particularly great, so with his thoughts still a whirlwind of concern he broke out into a sprint for the last three blocks, fumbling with the key so much he managed to drop it twice before actually getting it into the door. Marvin slowly opened the door, unsure what to expect on the other side, but the only thing that greeted him was the sound of the shower running upstairs. Feeling confused but relieved, Marvin took his time climbing the stairs, quietly pushing the bathroom door open as to not alert Whizzer of his presence and slowly began to remove his clothes, dropping them on the floor beside Whizzer's neatly folded pile. 

"Honey, I'm Hooome.." Marvin grinned as he slowly drew back the shower curtain, only for it to vanish when the sight which greeted him was not his lover waiting for him with open arms, but Whizzer crouched over a very large, very wet golden retriever, both looking up at him like children who had been caught trying to leave a shop with stolen candy falling out of their pockets. Nobody moves for what felt like eternity. Finally, Whizzer broke the silence, standing up straight to turn the water off and grabbing a towel from the rack. "So.. you might have noticed we aren't alone right now." Marvin continued to stare at the large, damp creature in the shower, ignoring Whizzer's attempt at conversation. Whizzer tried again "I know this may come as a bit of a surprise..but this is Audrey II and I feel like the two of you are really going to hit it off." At this, Marvin finally looked up to make eye contact with Whizzer, who had the same dopey expression as the sopping furry mess in his bathroom, only to shake his head in disbelief before grabbing his clothes and storming out, ignoring the shouts of "Marvin wait!" as he stormed down the stairs.

 

—-

Marvin was stood, shoulders hunched and arms crossed, staring out of the kitchen window, refusing to acknowledge Whizzers presence as he crept into the room with an apologetic manner, shortly followed by the, now dry, fuzzy critter which had not miraculously vanished as he had hoped it would have. He expected to hear a timid "Marvin?" or an apprehensive "Babe?". Instead, what he heard was a loud, high pitched version of Whizzers voice "Hello Marvin! I'm Audrey II and I loooove you! Will you be my friend?" Marvin slowly spun around to see Whizzer crouched down, holding out the thing's fluffy paw in an attempted greeting. The hopeful look on his face nearly made Marvin give in. Nearly. But the line had to be drawn somewhere, and surprise dogs were definitely well past that line. Marvin walked straight past Whizzer, grabbing his coat and keys as Whizzer dropped the paw and rushed over to him, grabbing his arm in a panic. "Wait Babe i'm sorry, please just sit down we'll talk about this. I was just walking past this rescue shelter and they had this sign outside and- and she was just looking up at me with those big brown eyes and- c'mon Marvin look at her!" Whizzer gestured to the furry fiend who had now come to sit by Whizzers feet, and Marvin could feel that thing staring right into his god damn soul. It wasn't right. "I don't want to talk about this I want it out!"

Whizzer frowned at Marvin and god if that wasn't one of the worst sights he had ever seen. "She's the sweetest! Shes so soft and she just wants to be a little spoon. She's you! expect obviously fluffy. And female. And shorter.  _Slightly."_

"Slightly?" Marvin crossed his arms, becoming more agitated by the second. "I mean- I didn't mean it like that it's just, just look at her Marv. Look at that face, can you really say no to that face?" 

Marvin crouched down to the level of this invader in his home, looked it dead in the eye, and went "No." before walking out of the house, leaving a bewildered Whizzer and a confused dog staring after him.

 

—-

 

By the time he came back from his walk it was late. Really late. Marvin had to admit he felt bad for the way he stormed out. Whizzer had tried to call him five times before he'd resorted to switching his phone off, still feeling too bad-tempered to have any conversation with him, but now he just wanted to forget about the whole day and cuddle with his lover in bed. Though he would deny it if asked, Marvin adores being the little spoon with Whizzer. He loves the security he feels just from being held. 

Marvin quietly creeps up the stairs, pushing open their bedroom door to reveal Whizzer sleeping facing his side of the bed, draped over Marvin's pillow rather than his own. The sight makes Marvin forget any anger he was still harboring as he stripped down to his boxers and climbed into the bed, removing the pillow in Whizzer's arms and wrapping them around himself instead. He felt him begin to stir behind him, so he lifted Whizzer's hand to his mouth and pressed his lips against it, before whispering "Im sorry I was gone so long. I didn't mean want to worry you I just- I needed some time to think, but I'm still sorry and I love you and I'm-" He stopped as he was rolled over and Whizzer's lips were pressed against his own. They kissed slowly for a good minute, just enjoying the time to appreciate the other's company. Marvin eventually rolled back over, as Whizzer curled around his back and they both fell asleep within minutes.

 

—-

"Whizz-Whizzer stop it, go brush your teeth first at least." Marvin was woken by Whizzer trying to establish a heated make out session, but honestly there was no way he was getting any with morning breath that bad. He pushed Whizzer off him, only to find his hand hit a clump of fur rather than flesh. Marvin froze in horror.  _No._  As he opened his eyes he heard the sound of cackling beside him, as his apparent 'better half' had witnessed his canine assault and failed to do anything about it.

"Whizzer."

No response. Whizzer only continued cackling, only taking a break to inhale deeply as he seemed to have run out of breath while he was humiliating him.

" _Whizzer."_

Whizzer finally managed to collect himself, turning to face Marvin innocently and batting his eyelashes.

"Who, me?"

Marvin shook his head, shoving the blankets and creature off of himself before marching to the bathroom, ignoring the shout "Babe wait i'm sorry it's just-" Whizzer broke down into laughter again as he slammed the bathroom door.

 

—-

 

It took a good five minutes before Marvin felt someone else come entering the bathroom, as he heard the stripping of pajamas and the quiet padding of bare feet approaching. Whizzer climbed into the shower behind him, wrapping his arms around his neck and pressing a kiss the the back of Marvin's hair at the thinnest point where the scalp was just beginning to peek through.

"I'm sorry Babe. Honestly, if you really feel strongly about this I understand and i'll take her back this morning I promise. It was just a bad idea I had I just thought she would make nice company and you know i've always wanted a dog and Jason-" 

Marvin turned around to face Whizzer and cupped his face with his hands. "I know how much you've wanted a dog, and you know I would never say no to anything that would make you happy."

Whizzers face lit up, as Marvin interjected " _But-_ lets just make this clear, i'm not thrilled about this. She is your dog. You will feed her. Clean her. Walk her.  _Not_ me."

"Of course obviously thank you Babe you wont regret it-" Marvin captured his lips with his own, stopping him in his tracks, as Marvin's hands trail further down Whizzer's body and he stops to think he  _really_ hopes Whizzer locked the door. 

 

And if that night ,Whizzer happened to notice Marvin pass some leftovers under the kitchen table, then he definitely wouldn't say anything. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story in about 3 years so please be kind!! There aren't enough Falsettos stories around so I hope I managed to positively contribute!  
> My tumblr is Beammeupbroadway, feel free to come and talk to me about Falsettos for the rest of your life if need be!


End file.
